PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) has published a specific need under the topic area of Control Technology and Personal Protective Equipment for High Risk Occupations to develop an inexpensive hand-held earplug test device based on the NIOSH QuickFit concept. As such, this project, as proposed, has been designed to develop just such a system. Using the QuickFit prototype device as a baseline, Adaptive Technologies is proposing to refine the concept to include functionality and system architecture based on the psychoacoustic response and environmental sensitivities of such a device. As part of the development cycle, testing will be conducted to qualify the performance of the baseline concept technology in representative environments. The human interface design will also be reconsidered to allow for simple, quantitative assessments to be made without concern for misuse or subject cheating. A successful conclusion of the Phase I and Phase II projects associated with this proposed research area will be a field ready insert hearing protection evaluation system that allows self-proctored testing for proper earplug use.